monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Star Chronicles XII-2:The Queen's Counsel
As the bell tower continued its melancholy chime, Nina stayed stationary at the top the watch tower, the vicious breeze pulling at her blonde hair. As she gave up calling the Wyrm and opened her eyes, she found herself in the same limbo Gale had been brought to, the utter greyness with the small ciruclar stone in the middle of nowhere. She still didn't move. She had been to this place numerous times. She glowered into the nothingness, seemingly irate. "You wished to convene with me?" Yes. "About what? There is nothing to discuss." Don't you DARE ignore me,Gurētosutōmu! "Don't raise your voice to me, girl! You know full well that this is written, and it MUST happen! All of them MUST die, including you, Nina! As a seeress, you must know this already, musn't you?" Yes, but...I wanted to save him. Somehow. His power protected his village. They need a hero like that, and if at least one of us does not survive, then...who will remember us? We will be forgotten in the pages of history. "That is untrue, Nina." Oh? "Gale Kaze will tell our tale." Only if she survives. "She will survive, Nina. You no idea of the trials she and her friends faced to get here, to be here for this fight against destruction. So many...all lost...only the Five remain, as was foreseen, by you yourself. Do not deny what you know to be written in stone. It will only cause more pain." A long pause followed. "You too must fight the White Star. You too must play a part in the battle that is to come. The only thing that stands in the way of that Wyrm, and the rest of humanity, is this city. And if Hikari falls, the White Star will gather all the souls of the dead and gain immortality, riding the Maelstrom to the ends of the earth, making it fit for our cursed return. As the descendant of the Wyrm of light herself, you stand more of a chance against him than any other. Your fate is still sealed, but at least you can die for your people! Don't turn your back on your humanity. Your are not a Wyrm. You are not him." I know... "...I sense that there is something else you want to ask." Yes. "And?" I want to know...what is the truth behind this prophecy? The Wyrm mulled this over. "The truth, Nina...is what you make of it..." Nina opened her eyes. She was back in Hikari. The city was ablaze. The Divine Maelstrom now loomed over the city in the sky. Blue meteors blazed through the sky, crashing into buildings and people alike. One made contact with the bell tower, crashing into into the brick work and tearing the bell asunder. All sorts of wyverns - Rathaloses, Rathians, and more - all kinds of airborne monstrosities raged through the grey sky, fireballs scattering acoss the city. Rajangs, Jinougas, Tigrexes, Nargacugas; almost every monster under the sun raged across the area. Roaring monsters, loud explosions and the frightful screams of the locals filled the air. The battle for the fate of the world had already begun. To Be Continued in: The White Star Chronicles XIII: The Battle Begins http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_White_Star_Chronicles_XIII:The_Battle_Begins Category:Fan Fiction